Theresa May
octobre 1956 Eastbourne, Angleterre (Royaume-Uni) |Décès = - |Nationalité = Britannique |Parti politique = Parti conservateur |Conjoint(e) = Philip May (1980-...) |Enfants = - |Diplôme = Université d'Oxford |Profession = Consultante |Religion = Anglicanisme |Résidence = }} Theresa May (née le 1 octobre 1956) est une femme politique britannique. Elle est le 54 Premier ministre du Royaume-Uni depuis le 13 juillet 2016. Engagée en politique à la fin des années 1980, elle échoue à deux reprises se faire élire parlementaire à Westminster dans les années 1990 jusqu'à l'élection générale de 1997 où elle remporte Maidenhead. Elle est membre de nombreux cabinets fantômes du Parti conservateur pendant les treize années passées dans l'opposition, jusqu'à la victoire de 2010. Le Premier ministre David Cameron la nomme au ministère de l'Intérieur où elle établit un des records de longévité avec six années au poste. Elle s'y forge une réputation d'inflexibilité contrastant avec ses positions globalement modérées. Elle supervise la réduction des dépenses et des emplois dans la police, le durcissement des lois sur l'immigration (sans pouvoir empêcher une augmentation drastique du nombre de migrants) et l'extradition de suspects terroristes. Après le référendum de 2016 donnant la victoire au Brexit, David Cameron annonce sa démission et Boris Johnson renonce à lui succéder, ouvrant la voie à des élections qu'elle remporte après le désistement de la dernière candidate. Le 13 juillet, Theresa May est confirmée comme Premier ministre du Royaume-Uni, treizième de la reine Élisabeth II et deuxième femme à occuper le poste après Margaret Thatcher. Jeunes années Famille, origines et jeunesse Née le 1er octobre 1956 à Eastbourne dans le Sussex, Theresa Brasier est la fille unique du révérend Hubert Brasier (1917-1981), pasteur de Weatley, à l'est d'Oxford, décédé dans un accident de voiture, et de son épouse Zaidee Mary née Barnes (1928-1982), morte d'une sclérose. Elle est donc laissée sans famille à 25 ans. Un de ses grand-pères était sergent-major régimentaire. Elle explique ainsi que « le service public fait partie de ma vie d’aussi loin que je me souvienne ». Theresa Brasier étudie à l'école primaire de Heythrop, dans l'Oxfordshire, et dans le couvent Saint-Juliana pour filles, de tradition catholique. Elle poursuit à la grammar school Holton Park Girl de Wheatley, devenu une comprehensive school en 1971. Ensuite, elle intègre l'université d'Oxford dans le St Hugh's College pour étudier la géographie, et en ressort diplômée en 1977. Carrière professionnelle Elle travaille à la Banque d'Angleterre de 1977 à 1983 puis comme consultante financière et conseillère dans la section internationale de l'Association for Payment Clearing Services. Vie privée Elle est mariée à Philip May, banquier d'investissement employé par The Capital Group depuis 1980, un fonds californien qui gère 1 400 milliards de dollars d’actifs, qu'elle a rencontré pendant ses études à Oxford. Le couple n'a pas d'enfant pour des raisons de santé. Elle est par ailleurs membre de l'Église d'Angleterre et pratiquante. Elle est diagnostiquée d'un diabète sucré de type 1 en novembre 2012 et le traite depuis par quatre injections quotidiennes d'insuline. Membre de l'opposition au parlement Débuts en politique Elle commence en politique comme conseillère municipale dans le quartier londonien de Merton entre 1986 et 1994, étant parallèlement en charge de l'éducation (1988-1990) puis chef du groupe parlementaire et porte-parole de la chambre (1992-1994). Ses deux premières tentatives d'élection au parlement de Westminster sont des échecs : à North West Durham en 1992 et à Barking en 1994. Elle devient membre du parlement pour Maidenhead à la faveur de l'élection générale de 1997, pourtant largement remportée par le Parti travailliste. Dans les cabinets fantômes de Westminster William Hague l'incorpore à ses figures de proue de l'opposition et lui permet ainsi d'être située au premier rang des bancs de la Chambre des Communes. Elle est alors porte-parole fantôme à l'École, aux Handicapés et aux Femmes (1998-1999), puis secrétaire fantôme à l'Éducation et à l'Emploi (1999-2001). Lorsque Ian Duncan Smith succède à Hague à la tête du Parti conservateur, il la déplace au porte-feuille des Transports. Elle devient la première femme secrétaire générale du Parti conservateur en juillet 2002 et prononce un discours remarqué à la conférence annuelle en expliquant que les Tories doivent changer leur image de "Nasty Party" (en référence aux adversaires des minorités). Deux ans plus tard, elle entre au Conseil privé et devient secrétaire d'État fantôme aux Transports quand Michael Howard prend la tête du Parti conservateur et de l'opposition en novembre. En 2004, de nouveau permutée, elle prend en charge la Culture, les Médias et le Sport. Devenu chef du Parti conservateur en décembre 2005, David Cameron la nomme chef fantôme de la Chambre des Communes (2005-2009) puis secrétaire d'État fantôme au Travail et aux Retraites (2009-2010). Elle est réélue à l'élection générale de 2010 avec une majorité de 60% (16 769 bulletins). Secrétaire d'État à l'Intérieur Le Premier ministre David Cameron surprend en la nommant secrétaire d'État à l'Intérieur, un poste occupé par Chris Grayling dans le dernier cabinet fantôme. Theresa May devient la quatrième femme à remplir une fonction d'un Grand Office d'État après Margaret Thatcher (Premier ministre), Margaret Beckett (secrétaire d'État aux Affaires étrangères) and Jacqui Smith (secrétaire d'État à l'Intérieur). La durée qu'elle établit constitue le plus grand record de longévité à cette fonction depuis James Chuter Ede (1945-1951). Police Pour des raisons financière, elle annonce la diminution des crédits alloués à la police et du nombre de fonctionnaires de police. En 2014, elle prononce un discours remarqué devant la fédération de police d'Angleterre et du Pays de Galles dans lequel elle critique les abus commis par une partie des forces de l'ordre et la méfiance qu'elles suscitent chez les minorités. Elle y promet de renforcer le statut des dénonciateurs au sein de la police et de lutter contre la corruption interne. Politique migratoire En 2010, elle promet de réduire à moins de 100 000 le nombre de migrants venant au Royaume-Uni. Pourtant, en 2015, le Bureau de la Statistique nationale rapporte un solde migratoire de 298 000 venues et de 327 000 départs entre septembre 2014 et septembre 2015. Le Bureau conclut à une hausse générale des migrants, qu'ils disposent de la citoyenneté européenne (passés de 43 000 à 251 000) ou pas (de 49 000 à 292 000). Le 9 juillet 2012, elle présente une nouvelle loi au parlement dont l'optique est de réduire les migrations familiales extra-européennes. Désormais, seuls les citoyens britannique gagnant plus de 18 600 livres pourront faire venir leur épouse et leurs enfants et la période d'essai de deux ans est prolongée de trois ans supplémentaires. Aussi, un adulte indépendant ne pourra plus s'installer au Royaume-Uni tant qu'il n'aura pas démontré qu'il est en droit de bénéficier de soins personnels de long terme pour des raisons d'âge ou de santé. Lors de la crise migratoire européenne de 2015, elle s'oppose à des quotas d'accueil obligatoire et estime qu'ils ne sauraient bénéficier "à ceux qui sont suffisamment riches pour venir en Europe", préférant se concentrer sur les camps de réfugiés et les fuyards de zones de guerre. Elle s'est opposé à un projet de renseignements par avion pour détecter les esquifs de migrants illégaux. Expulsions de suspects et détenus A la conférence du Parti conservateur de 2011, elle propose de revoir les lois relatives aux droits de l'Homme en citant l'exemple d'un détenu étranger que la Cour royale de justice aurait autorisé à demeurer au Royaume-Uni parce qu'il possédait un chat. En réponse, la Cour explique la vraie raison était sa relation avec un partenaire britannique et que le chat n'était qu'une preuve parmi d'autres de cette relation. Il s'avère que c'est le ministère de l'Intérieur qui n'a pas appliqué ses propres règles relatives à ces situations. Elle s'attire les foudres d'Amnesty International et du secrétaire d'État à la Justice Kenneth Clarke. En juin 2012, elle est poursuivis pour "outrage à magistrat" par le juge Barry Cotter qui lui reproche "une attitude inacceptable et regrettable" en ayant balayé d'un revers de main l'hypothèse d'une libération d'un Algérien d'un centre de détention d'immigration britannique. Autorisant finalement la libération, elle évite toute condamnation. Après que la Cour suprême ait annulé une décision de son prédécesseur Jacqui Smith visant à retirer la citoyenneté britannique à Al Jebba, suspecté de terroriste, elle intervient en novembre 2013 pour revenir sur cette décision. Al Jebba est ainsi la seule personne a avoir perdu à deux reprises sa citoyenneté britannique. Le 7 juillet 2013, suite aux négociations menées par Theresa May, l'islamiste radical Abou Qatada est envoyé en Jordanie pour qu'il y soit jugé dans des conditions équitables et sans usage de la torture. C'est la fin d'une longue bataille commencée avec l'arrestation de Qatada en 2002 qu'aucun des secrétaire d'État successifs n'étaient parvenus à régler. Theresa May se félicitera ensuite à plusieurs reprises d'avoir pu extirper ce terroriste hors du Royaume-Uni. C'est aussi à cette occasion qu'elle s'est opposé à la convention et à la cour européennes des droits de l'Homme, jugeant leurs interprétations des lois relatives aux droits de l'Homme aberrantes, et a suggérer au Royaume-Uni de les quitter. Autre *Entre mai 2010 et juillet 2013, le taux de crimes a baissé de 10%. *En juillet 2013, contre l'avis du conseil consultatif des mauvais usages de la drogue, elle interdit le stimulant khat, même si le conseil estime qu'il n'y a pas de preuves suffisantes qu'il soit nocif. Élection pour la direction du Parti conservateur A l'issu du référendum perdu sur l'appartenance du Royaume-Uni à l'Union européenne, David Cameron annonce sa démission, ouvrant la voie à de nouvelles élections pour la direction du Parti conservateur. Deux jours après, le 30 juin, Theresa May annonce sa candidature : « Je vais être claire avec vous. Je suis Theresa May et je pense que je suis la meilleure personne pour diriger ce pays ». Elle confirme qu'elle respectera le vote ("Brexit veut dire Brexit") mais ne prévoit pas d'activer l'article 50 du Traité de Lisbonne avant la fin de l'année 2016. Selon elle, il convient de "faire du Brexit un succès". Sa position lui confère plusieurs avantages puisqu'elle est classée parmi les eurosceptiques mais a choisit le camp du maintien pour des raisons de pragmatisme économique sans pour autant s'investir dans la campagne. Elle apparaît donc relativement neutre et peut ainsi appeler à l'unité d'un Parti conservateur déboussolé. Sans rival de poids et de compétence semblable, elle domine les sondages d'opinion et reçoit des soutiens importants chez les ministres, notamment Amber Rudd, Chris Grayling, Justine Greening, Jeremy Hunt, Michael Fallon et Patrick McLoughlin. Forte de 165 votes parlementaires au premier tour du 5 juillet, elle en remporte 199 au deuxième tour du 7 juillet, alors qu'elle reçoit les soutiens de deux candidats battus, Liam Fox et Stephen Crabb. Michael Gove éliminé du deuxième tour, il ne reste plus qu'Andrea Leadsom mais cette dernière se retire le 11. Laissée sans concurrents, Theresa May emporte la direction du Parti conservateur et est appelée à devenir Premier ministre puisque David Cameron annonce qu'il démissionnera le 13. Elle se déclare "honorée et humble". Premier ministre du Royaume-Uni thumb|right|270px Le soir du 13 juillet 2016, conformément au protocole, elle est reçue au palais de Buckingham par la reine Élisabeth II qui la confirme dans sa nouvelle fonction, peu de temps après la démission formelle de David Cameron. A 59 ans, elle devient le treizième Premier ministre de la reine et la deuxième femme à exercer cette fonction après Margaret Thatcher. Puis elle se rend au 10, Downing Street où elle prononce son premier discours : Discours de Theresa May du 13 juillet 2016 Nous ne croyons pas seulement en l'union entre nos nations mais aussi en l'union entre tous nos citoyens. Chacun d'entre nous, qui ne sont soyons et quel que soit l'endroit d'où nous venons. Il convient donc de lutter contre plusieurs injustice : qu'une personne d'origine modeste meurt en moyenne neuf avant plus tôt, qu'un Noir soit traité plus durement qu'un Blanc par le système de la justice criminelle, qu'un garçon blanc issu des couches populaires n'ait pratiquement aucune chance d'entrer à l'université, qu'un élève du service public ait plus de chance qu'un élève du secteur privé d'accéder aux fonctions élevées, qu'une femme ait un salaire inférieur à celui d'un homme, qu'une personne souffrant d'une maladie mentale ne puisse bénéficier de l'aide nécessaire, qu'un jeune né récemment a plus de difficultés à posséder une maison. Mais faire de la Grande-Bretagne un pays œuvrant pour chacun est une tâche qui ne le limite pas à lutter contre ces injustices. Si vous êtes issu de la classe populaire ordinaire, votre vie est plus compliquée que ne se l'imaginent bien des gens à Westminster : vous avez en emploi sans en avoir la sécurité, vous avez une maison sans savoir si vous pourrez payer le loyer, vous pouvez vous en sortir mais être inquiet du coût de la vie et de l'avenir de vos enfants. Si vous êtes de ces familles, je veux m'adresser directement à vous : je sais que vous travaillez à l'heure et que vous faîtes le mieux possible, que la vie peut parfois être un combat, alors le gouvernement que je dirigerait sera guidé par vos intérêts et non celui d'une minorité privilégiée, il fera tout son possible pour que vous ayez le contrôle de vos propres vies. Nous vivons un moment important dans notre Histoire. Nous sommes confrontés à un grand changement national depuis le référendum. Mais je sais que parce que nous sommes la Grande-Bretagne, nous relèverons le défi. Lorsque nous quitterons l'Union européenne, vous veillerons à forger un rôle positif pour la Grande-Bretagne dans le monde. Nous en ferons un pays œuvrant d'abord pour chacun et non les privilégiés. C'est la tâche qui attend mon gouvernement et, ensemble, nous construirons une Grande-Bretagne meilleureTheresa May pledges to build a 'better Britain' – video. La composition de son cabinet est annoncée en partie le soir du 13 juillet et achevée le lendemain. Elle crée la surprise en rappelant Boris Johnson pour le poste de secrétaire d'État aux Affaires étrangères, mais son rôle devrait être limité puisqu'elle crée un poste de secrétaire d'État pour la sortie de l'Union européenne qu'elle confie à David Davis. Aussi, elle sort George Osborne qu'elle remplace par Philip Hammond aux Finances, confirme Michael Fallon à la Défense et déplace Amber Rudd à l'Intérieur, tandis que le Commerce International revient à Liam Fox et la Justice à Liz Truss. Des associations environnementales comme Greenpeace ou Les Amis de la Terre s'insurgent contre la disparition du département de l'Énergie et du changement climatique. Le journaliste Robert Peston fait observer : « Sa rhétorique est plus à gauche que celle de Cameron mais son gouvernement est plus à droite que le sien ». Une étude d'Ipsos MORI réalisée au lendemain de sa nomination lui attribue 55% de confiance pour exercer sa fonction, un chiffre s'établissant à seulement 33% pour le chef de l'opposition Jeremy CorbynClimate change department closed by Theresa May in 'plain stupid' and 'deeply worrying' moveTwo in three say Labour should change leader before next General Election. Mise en œuvre du Brexit Impact du référendum La robustesse des performances économiques fait reconnaître à la banque d'Angleterre l'échec des prédictions alarmistes sur le Brexit. La croissance britannique aux 2 , 3 et 4 semestres s'élève à chaque fois à 0,6%, portant la croissance du Royaume-Uni à 2% en 2016, le meilleur taux des pays du G7. La consommation soutenue l'explique en grande partie. La dévaluation de 20% de la livre en 2016 a cependant conduit à une hausse progressive de l'inflation (0,6% en juin, 1,6% en décembre, prévue à 3% en 2017), sans qu'elle n'ait toutefois d'impact sur la consommation qui a augmenté de 4,3% sur l'année. Sa baisse de 1,9% en décembre est perçue par des économistes comme l'amorce de difficultés économiques à venir. Tout en ayant affiché ses meilleurs résultats depuis dix-sept ans avec 1,7 millions de véhicules construits au pays, le secteur automobile réduit d'un tiers ses investissements dans l'attente des négociations. Le taux de chômage lui, descendu à 4,7% en mars 2017, est le plus bas depuis 1975 et le taux d'emplois, de 74,60%, le plus élevé depuis 1971. Le revenu moyen continue à progresser (+2,2 % entre novembre 2016 et janvier 2017) mais à un rythme moins soutenuMalgré le Brexit, le Royaume-Uni affiche la plus forte croissance du G7Royaume-Uni : le chômage au plus bas depuis 1975. Le nombre d'inscriptions d'étudiants de l'UE dans les universités britannique chute de 5% pour la rentrée de septembre 2017, un phénomène qui n'a été observé que deux fois les quinze années passées pour cause de hausse des frais se scolarité en 2006 et 2012Brexit: le nombre d’inscriptions chute dans les universités britanniques. Après le Brexit, plusieurs places financières européennes (Francfort, Amsterdam,...) cherchent à attirer les effectifs bancaires britanniques. HSBC annonce le 21 février 2017 qu'elle déplace un millier d'emplois en France (dont une majorité de Français) où elle possède une banque universelle avec toutes les licences. Avec son programme Chose Paris Region, l'Île-de-France attire trente start-up britanniques en un anHSBC : la moitié des emplois déplacés de Londres à Paris en raison du Brexit concerneront des FrançaisBrexit: 30 sociétés anglaises veulent s'installer à Paris, mais il y a un hic. Avant l'activation de l'article 50 Le 19 juillet, il fait savoir à Donald Tusk que le Royaume-Uni, concentré sur l'étude de sa sortie, renonce à la présidence tournante du Conseil européen de 2017. Le lendemain, elle effectue sa première visite à l'étranger en se rendant à Berlin pour rencontrer la chancelière Angela Merkel. Les deux femmes s'accordent pour ne pas brusquer le processus de sortie qui ne devrait pas débuter avant la fin de l'année. Le 27 août, The Telegraph publie une information selon laquelle le Premier ministre pourrait se passer d'un vote à Westminster sur la sortie afin de contourner les anti-Brexit, lesquels affirment que le référendum était consultatif. Le 2 octobre, devant le Parti conservateur réunis en congrès à Birmingham, elle fait savoir que l'article 50 sera utilisé avant la fin mars 2017Le Royaume-Uni renonce à la présidence du Conseil de l'UE en 2017Brexit : Merkel prête à accorder du temps à la Grande-BretagneBrexit : Theresa May pourrait ne pas solliciter le vote du ParlementBrexit: Londres lancera la procédure de divorce avant la fin mars. Un mois plus tard, le 3 novembre, la Haute Cour de justice, saisie par des militants pro-européens, rappelle qu'il s'agissait d'un référendum consultatif et qu'il doit donc être sanctionné par un vote au parlement. Cette décision provoque l'ire de la presse eurosceptique qui l'accuse de vouloir détourner la démocratie ou de ralentir le calendrier. Theresa May saisit aussitôt la Cour suprême qui confirme toutefois la décision le 24 janvier 2017Brexit : la tâche se complique pour Theresa MayBrexit : la presse britannique cible les «juges contre le peuple»Brexit : vote crucial au Parlement britannique. Dans un entretien commun au Time et au Bild du 17 janvier 2017, le président-élu des États-Unis Donald Trump fait savoir son envie de recevoir le Premier ministre dès son entrée à la Maison-Blanche et de signer rapidement un accord commercial avec elle. Le lendemain, Theresa May prononce un discours devant la presse et les ambassadeurs étrangers afin de présenter son plan pour « une Bretagne mondiale » (« A Global Britain »). Insistant sur le fait que son pays quitte l'UE mais pas l'Europe, elle fait le choix, selon les commentaires, d'un Brexit complet sans demi-mesureQuelques jours avant son investiture, Donald Trump braque les EuropéensTheresa May delivers much-anticipated Brexit speech - Live footage Fin janvier 2017, la cour suprême considère qu'elle ne peut invoquer l'article 50 sans l'aval du parlement. Le 1er février, la Chambre des communes vote, par une majorité de 498 voix contre 114, le bill autorisant Theresa May à invoquer l'article 50 du traité de Lisbonne. Le vote quasi-unanime des élus tories (une exception) démontre la solidité de sa majorité, alors que les deux tiers d'entre eux avaient fait campagne pour un maintien. Le Premier ministre rend public son livre blanc du Brexit et son calendrier le lendemain avant le retour du bill à la Chambre la semaine suivante. Celle-ci approuve le texte par 494 voix contre 122. Le 13 mars, le bill est voté sous forme de projet de loi définitif par Westminster et deux amendements de la Chambre des Lords, portant sur la situation des expatriés britanniques en Europe et sur un vote du parlement relatif à l'accord avec l'UE, sont rejetés comme l'espérait le gouvernement. La Reine Elizabeth II signe le document le 16 marsArticle 50: UK parliament votes in favor of starting Brexit processBrexit : la voie se dégage pour Theresa MayBrexit : vote crucial au Parlement britanniqueRoyaume-Uni: les députés autorisent Theresa May à enclencher le BrexitWestminster donne le feu vert du Brexit à Theresa MayLa reine Elisabeth II donne son accord au déclenchement du Brexit. thumb|right|220px Le 20 mars, le représentant permanent du Royaume-Uni à l'UE informe la commission européenne que son pays enclenchera l'article 50 le 29 mars. Plusieurs milliers de personnes participent à une marche des 48% à Londres le 26 mars, jour du soixantième anniversaire du traité de Rome, pour protester contre le choix britanniqueLondres déclenchera le Brexit le 29 mars (Downing Street)Plusieurs milliers de manifestants défilent contre le Brexit à Londres. Déclenchement de l'article 50 Conformément aux engagements, Donald Tusk, président du conseil européen, reçoit les six pages signées la veille par Theresa May des mains de l'ambassadeur britannique à l'Europe Tim Barrow à 12h30 (13h30 heure française) le 29 mars. « Ce n'est pas un jour heureux », déclare t'il, lâchant enfin « Vous nous manquez déjà ». Accueillie aux Communes sous les applaudissements de son camp un quart d'heure plus tôt, Theresa May présente « un moment historique sans retour en arrière possible » et propose à l'UE « un nouveau partenariat spécial et profond ». Elle affirmant sa volonté de défendre les citoyens européens vivant au Royaume-Uni et promet que son pays restera « le meilleur ami » du continent tout en s'ouvrant « au-delà des frontières de l'Europe »EN DIRECT - Le Brexit est officiellement enclenché. thumb|left|250px L'Allemagne appelle à des relations équilibrées avec le Royaume-Uni, pays membre de l'ONU et de l'OTAN rappelle t'elle. Au long d'une tribune publiée dans le Frankfurter Allgemeine Zeitung, Theresa May fait part de sa volonté de préserver l'alliance stratégique avec Berlin. Le président français François Hollande assure, pour sa part, que la décision sera « douloureuse » pour les Britanniques. Côté européen, le président du parlement européen, l'Italien Antonio Tajani, déplore un mauvais jour pour l'Union européenne. Les trois s'opposent à l'ouvertures de négociations parallèles sur les relations post-Brexit demandées par le Royaume-Uni. En Grande-Bretagne, le Premier ministre est critiqué par Nicola Sturgeon et des manifestations hostiles ont lieu en Irlande du Nord à l'appel du Sinn Féin. Un sondage indique qu'une majorité de Britanniques revoteraient le Brexit. A l'inverse, Nigel Farage exprime sa satisfaction. Par ailleurs, la Maison-Blanche souhaite que son allié reste « un leader en Europe »EN DIRECT - Le Brexit est officiellement enclenchéLes Britanniques revoteraient pour le Brexit mais s’inquiètent pour l’avenir. Le même jour, l'UE rejette la fusion entre Deutsche Börse et la Bourse de Londres prévue depuis un an. Alors que la livre sterling ne subit guère de conséquence, l'euro perd en valeur face au dollar et au yenEN DIRECT - Le Brexit est officiellement enclenché. The Times 29 mars 2017.JPG|''The Times'' du 29 mars 2017 The Guardian 29 mars 2017.JPG|''The Guardian'' du 29 mars 2017 The Daily Telegraph 29 mars 2017.JPG|''The Daily Telegraph'' du 29 mars 2017 I 29 mars 2017.JPG|''I'' du 29 mars 2017 Daily Mirror 29 mars 2017.JPG|''The Daily Mirror '' du 29 mars 2017 Daily Mail 29 mars 2017.JPG|''The Daily Mail'' du 29 mars 2017 Daily Express 29 mars 2017.JPG|''The Daily Express'' du 29 mars 2017 Élections générales du 8 juin 2017 Theresa May annonce le 18 avril 2017 qu'elle souhaite convoquer des élections générales le 8 juin et le parlement britannique vote en faveur à une très large majorité le lendemain. Cette décision intervient alors que le Parti conservateur écrase le Parti travailliste dans les intentions de vote avec des scores entre 40% et 48% pour le premier et entre 23% et 29% pour le second. De l'avis général des commentateurs, il s'agit pour elle de profiter de la situation pour obtenir une majorité large et avoir les coudées larges dans le cadre des négociations. Jean-Claude Juncker déclare que celles-ci ne devraient vraiment commencer qu'après les résultats. Theresa May explique vouloir apporter « la stabilité et la certitude » nécessaires et réduire le poids de l'opposition qu'elle accuse de vouloir « affaiblir » sa position. Du reste, 55% des Britanniques disent soutenir le Brexit en avril 2017Elections anticipées : la voie est libre pour Theresa MaySupport for Theresa May's handling of Brexit talks hits a five-month high, with 55 per cent of UK population backing her. Le Parti conservateur remporte un succès triomphal aux élections locales du 4 mai, considérée comme un test avant les législatives, en remportant 500 nouveaux élus dans les mairies et les comtés, tandis que le Parti travailliste recule de 400 élus, singulièrement en Angleterre et au Pays de Galles mais aussi en Écosse où il s'incline au profit du Parti national écossais. Ils récoltent 38% et leurs adversaires 27%, tandis que les libéraux-démocrates récoltent 18%. Le Parti pour l'indépendance du Royaume-Uni, totalisant 5%, s'écroule en ne conservant qu'un seul élu. Birmingham, bastion travailliste depuis des décennies, tombe dans l'escarcelle du tory modéré Andy Street. Néanmoins, la participation n'est que de 30%. Le journal français Le Monde y voit la réussite de Theresa May à avoir transformé les Tories en « parti du Brexit ». Par exemple, elle a accusé la Commission européenne d'être à l'origine des fuites sur son dîner calamiteux du 26 avril avec Jean-Claude JunckerTheresa May, « championne du Brexit », écrase le Labour et le UKIP aux élections locales. La fin du mois de mai devient plus ardu pour le camp conservateur. Une polémique éclate après la divulgation du programme qui prévoit une réforme des aides sociales aux personnes âgées et une baisse des dépenses liées à la sécurité, alors que la campagne vient d'être frappée par un attentat à Manchester ayant fait vingt-deux morts et cent-seize blessés en marge d'un concert de la chanteuse américaine Ariana Grande le 22 mai. Le reste du programme bousucle pourtant l'orthodoxie thatchérienne des Tories en promettant une plus grande justice sociale, couplée à une fermeté promise sur le terrain sécuritaire et un Brexit dur si nécessaire. «''Nous ne croyons pas aux marchés libres sans entraves, nous rejetons le culte de l'individualisme égoïste, détestons les inégalités, la division sociale et l'injustice, voyons les dogmes et l'idéologie non seulement comme inutiles mais dangereux'' » est-il écrit. Theresa May refuse également de participer aux débats face à ses concurrents et se limite à une émission d'interaction avec le public sans confrontation directe avec Jeremy Corbyn. Les travaillistes bénéficient d'une remontée inattendue dans les sondages et une chanson anti-May, intitulée Lia liar, prend la tête des ventes au Royaume-Uni. Le 2 juin, un député conservateur, Craig Mackinlay, attire l'attention car les poursuites judiciaires à son encontre, parce qu'il est accusé d'avoir enfreint la loi électorale en 2015Theresa May bouscule l’héritage de ThatcherAu Royaume-Uni, le Labour menace la majorité absolue de Theresa MayLégislatives britanniques: Theresa May brille par son absence au débat téléviséTheresa May, l'anti-Margaret ThatcherLiar Liar, la chanson contre Theresa May, cartonne au Royaume-UniGB: un député conservateur inculpé. Période de négociations A plusieurs reprises les jours précédents, Theresa May a assuré que « pas d'accord serait mieux qu'un mauvais accord ». Une rencontre avec Jean-Claude Juncker et Michel Barnier, le 26 avril 2017, s’est « très mal passée » selon l'entourage du premier car le Premier ministre a proposé un accord commercial entre son pays et l'UE avant les négociations de sortie. « Elle est dans une autre galaxie » aurait dit le président de la commission à la chancelière allemande, jugeant que l'absence d'accord était probableEN DIRECT - Le Brexit est officiellement enclenchéTheresa May se défend d’être « dans une autre galaxie ». Les négociations doivent porter essentiellement sur trois sujets : les droits futurs des citoyens européens installés au Royaume-Uni, le règlement financier du divorce et la question de la frontière irlandaise. Mais le manque de clarté du côté britannique, illustré par les désaccords exprimés par les ministres par presse interposée l'été 2017, pourrait retardé l'ouverture des négociations prévues en octobreBrexit : le gouvernement britannique divisé. Dans un document en date du 23 août 2017, le gouvernement explique que « nous allons mettre fin à la juridiction directe de la CJUE », laissant entendre qu'il rompra le lien direct mais accepte l'idée d'un rôle pour la Cour de justice de l'Union européenne, une forme d'arbitrage, alors que Theresa May assure en public vouloir s'éloigner de la CJUEBrexit : Londres assouplit sa position sur la Cour de justice de l’UE. Fin 2017, des divergences font jour au sein du cabinet sur la stratégie à suivre au cours des négociations et sur l'issue de celle-ci. L'hypothèse d'une rupture sans accord, qui n'a pas la faveur du Premier ministre, est ouvertement évoquée et un plan est même prévu pour préparer cette éventualité. Les différents ministères travaillent à des plans d'application du Brexit prenant en compte l'embauche et la formation du personnel, la création de nouveaux systèmes informatiques et la modification adaptée des lois et réglementations. En plus de 3 000 postes créés spécialement pour ces négociations, le gouvernement annonce, le 31 octobre, l'embauche de 3 000 à 5 000 personnes supplémentaires en 2018Brexit: Londres recrute des milliers de personnes. Politique intérieure Question écossaise Elle réserve sa première visite à l'Écosse, qui a voté en faveur du maintien à plus de 60%, le 15 juillet, pour rencontrer le Premier ministre Nicola Sturgeon. Elle déclare s'opposer à un nouveau référendum d'autodétermination écossais et assure vouloir unifier le pays tout entier avant d'invoquer l'article 50. En déplacement en Irlande du Nord le 25 juillet, elle rassure les habitants sur le maintien de la Zone commune de voyage avec la République d'IrlandeTheresa May en Écosse défend l'unité du Royaume-UniTheresa May rassure les Nord-Irlandais et écarte un retour des "frontières du passé". Le 13 mars, le Premier ministre écossais Nicola Sturgeon (SNP) annonce qu'elle souhaite organiser un nouveau référendum sur l'indépendance de l'Écosse, après celui de 2014 qui l'avait rejeté à 55%, en faisant valoir que la situation à changé puisque les Écossais ont voté le maintien dans l'UE à 62% et qu'il subiraient la sortie contre leur gré. Bien que Theresa May ait répondu que ce n'était pas « le bon moment », le Parlement écossais autorise Nicola Sturgeon a demander un nouveau référendum pour fin 2018 ou début 2019 par 69 voix contre 59 le 28 mars, après une session interrompu le 22 mars à cause de l'attentat. En visite la veille à Glasgow, Theresa May avait estimé qu'il serait « injuste pour le peuple écossais de lui demander de prendre une décision aussi importante avant que tous les faits ne soient connus et à un moment où personne ne sait quelle sera la situation »Les députés écossais votent sur le référendum d'indépendanceEcosse: le parlement veut un nouveau référendum d'indépendance après le BrexitLe parlement écossais demande un nouveau référendum sur l'indépendance. Question irlandaise Le 27 mars 2017, le gouvernement britannique accorde un délai supplémentaire de plusieurs semaines aux républicains du Sinn Féin et aux unionistes du DUP pour former un gouvernement après leur tentative. Un nouvel échec autoriserait le gouvernement à décréter le retour du « direct rule », par lequel Londres a administré l'Irlande du Nord pendant les trente ans de guerre civileLe parlement écossais demande un nouveau référendum sur l'indépendanceL’Irlande du Nord à l’heure de l’incertitude. Économie Sans que ce soit une initiative gouvernementale, un accord économique et touristique est signé entre les villes de Londres et Paris le 28 mars 2017, veille de l'enclenchement de l'article, consacrant des campagnes et programmes communs. Dans un communiqué commun, la maire de Paris Anne Hidalgo affirme qu'il s'agit d'« une dynamique très positive, que le Brexit ne changera pas »À la veille du Brexit, Paris et Londres concluent un accord économique. Politique industrielle Le 2 août 2016, elle préside une réunion interministérielle destinée à l'élaboration d'une politique industrielle. Le credo répété est « de mettre sur pied une économie qui fonctionne pour tout le monde » et un des objectifs à terme est de rééquilibrer économiquement l'ensemble du territoire britannique, jusque là très favorable à l'Angleterre. C'est un virage majeur en rupture avec l'influence thatchérienne qui irrigue la vie politique britannique depuis trente ansTheresa May annonce un plan de relance industrielle, du jamais-vu depuis trente ans. Sécurité En janvier 2017, le gouvernement britannique décide, pour des raisons de sécurité intérieure, d’imposer des restrictions à la fréquentation de l’Eurostar Bruxelles-Londres, en n’autorisant l’accès qu’à un wagon de 68 places malgré un nombre de 103 abonnés, à cause de l’arrêt à Lille sans contrôle d’identité, qui fait redouter à Londres l’embarquement d’individus dangereuxEurostar : Londres impose des quotas pour les voyageurs non britanniques. Le 21 mars, suivant l'exemple des États-Unis, le gouvernement décide de bannir les objets électroniques des cabines d'avion pour qu'ils restent dans les soutes pour six compagnies aériennes de pays à risque d'infiltration terroriste : Turquie, Liban, Jordanie, Égypte, Tunisie et Arabie saoudite. Quatorze compagnies sont concernées : British Airways, EasyJet, Jet2.com, Monarch, Thomas Cook, Thomson, Turkish Airlines, Pegasus Airways, Atlas-Global Airlines, Middle East Airlines, Egyptair, Royal Jordanian, Tunis Air et SaudiaWashington bannit ordinateurs et tablettes des vols en provenance du Moyen-Orient. Le 22 mars 2017, alors qu'elle se trouve dans la Chambre des Communes pour un vote, Theresa May est évacuée et reconduite au 10 Downing Street en raison d'une attaque terroriste qui se produit à Westminster au même moment. A 14h40, Khalid Masood, un Britannique d'origine nigérienne converti à l'islam, s'introduit dans les jardins de Westminster après avoir blessé une cinquantaine de personnes en traversant à vive allure le pont adjacent. Il a blessé à mort un policier sans arme, Keith Palmer, avant d'être lui-même fatalement touché par les tirs du garde du corps de Michael Fallon. Le bila s'élève à cinq morts (le terroriste, le policier et cinq passants) et quarante-quatre. L'État islamique revendique l'attaque le lendemain via Amaq, son agence de communication. Immigration Affichant sa volonté de réduire drastiquement l'immigration, Theresa May peut constater que le solde migratoire du Royaume-Uni de septembre 2015 à septembre 2016 s'élève à 273 000 , soit 49 000 personnes en moins et le taux le plus bas depuis juin 2014 (le solde migratoire de la France pour la même période est lui de 67 000 personnes)Brexit : baisse drastique de l'immigration au Royaume-Uni. Politique extérieure Union européenne Afin de décongeler les relations post-Brexit avec les pays de l'Europe continentale, Buckingham Palace et le 10 Downing Street s'entendent pour lancer une opération de charme en organisant des visites de la famille royale en 2017 : William et Kate à Paris en mars, en Allemagne et en Pologne pendant l'été, Charles et Camilla en Italie et en Autriche,...Analyse. Kate et William, une visite aussi diplomatique - Ulysse Gosset. Elle signe une tribune dans Le Figaro du 16 février 2017 pour exprimer son intention de garder les meilleures relations possibles avec la France dont 300 000 expatriés résident au Royaume-UniTheresa May : «Nous avons voté pour quitter l'UE, mais pas l'Europe». États-Unis Theresa May est le premier dirigeant étranger reçu par Donald Trump à la Maison-Blanche le 27 janvier 2017. L'objectif des Britanniques est d'obtenir un accord commercial pour contrebalancer l'effet de la sortie de l'UE. Le nouveau président américain a insisté sur sa volonté de raffermir les liens avec le vieil allié qu'il estime distendus. Theresa May a été critiquée dans son pays pour ne pas avoir critiqué publiquement le décret présidentiel 13769. Elle l'invite en retour à une visite d'État au Royaume-Uni et donc à une réception par la reine Élisabeth II. Une pétition recueille plus de 2 millions de signatures pour éviter la rencontre. Positionnement politique Autoproclamée proche de la filiation conservatrice One Nation (c'est-à-dire un conservatisme populaire), elle est classée comme une conservatrice libérale sur les sujets sociétaux. De fait, elle a soutenu l'introduction du mariage homosexuel en Angleterre et au Pays de Galles et s'est prononcé en faveur d'une plus grande égalité entre hommes et femmes. Par le passé, elle s'est opposé à l'abaissement de la majorité et à l'adoption par des couples homosexuels. Elle étonne en économie en préconisant une plus grande surveillance des salaires du patronat et en proposant de faire entrer les employés aux conseils de direction. Son positionnement européen est notoirement eurosceptique, aussi surprend t'elle en soutenant le maintien au référendum de 2016. Pour Rebecca Glover de The Independent, elle est "plus conservatrice, plus anti-immigration et plus isolationniste" que Boris Johnson. Le Financial Times voit plutôt en elle "une politique sans idéologie mais inflexible, concentrée sur ses dossiers", la comparant ainsi à la chancelière allemande Angela Merkel. Carrière politique Mandats parlementaires *1er mai 1997 - ... : Membre du Parlement pour Maidenhead *15 juin 1999 – 18 septembre 2001 : ministre des Femmes au cabinet fantôme *15 juin 1999 – 18 septembre 2001 : Secrétaire d'État à l'Éducation et au Travail au cabinet fantôme *18 septembre 2001 – 6 juin 2002 : Secrétaire d'État au Transport et aux collectivités locales au cabinet fantôme *6 juin 2002 – 23 juillet 2002 : Secrétaire d'État aux Transport au cabinet fantôme *6 novembre 2003 – 14 juin 2004 : Secrétaire d'État à l'Environnement et au Transport au cabinet fantôme *15 juin 2004 – 8 décembre 2005 : Secrétaire d'État à la Famille au cabinet fantôme *6 mai 2005 – 8 décembre 2005 : Secrétaire d'État à la Culture, aux médias et aux sports au cabinet fantôme *6 décembre 2005 – 19 janvier 2009 : Chef de la Chambre des Communes au cabinet fantôme *2 janvier 2007 – 11 mai 2010 : ministre des Femmes et de l'Égalité au cabinet fantôme *19 janvier 2009 – 11 mai 2010 : Secrétaire d'État au Travail et aux Retraites au cabinet fantôme Fonctions politiques *23 juillet 2002 – 6 novembre 2003 : secrétaire générale du Parti conservateur *11 juillet 2016 - ... : Chef du Parti conservateur Fonctions gouvernementales *12 May 2010 – 4 September 2012 : ministre des Femmes et de l'Égalité *12 mai 2010 - 13 juillet 2016 : Secrétaire d'État à l'Intérieur *13 juillet 2016 - .... : Premier ministre du Royaume-Uni Références *Source de référence générale : Theresa May - Wikipedia, the free encyclopedia Catégorie:Naissance en 1956 Catégorie:Membre du Parti conservateur Catégorie:Elève de l'université d'Oxford Catégorie:Secrétaire d'Etat sous David Cameron Catégorie:Membre du Parlement britannique (1997-2001) Catégorie:Membre du Parlement britannique (2001-2005) Catégorie:Membre du Parlement britannique (2005-2010) Catégorie:Membre du Parlement britannique (2010-2015) Catégorie:Membre du Parlement britannique (2015-2020) Catégorie:Premier ministre du Royaume-Uni Catégorie:Personnalité francophone